


Danger?

by Lalalando



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: It turns out the Yiga aren't as much of a threat to Wild as they used to be...Rated for some swearing.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 387





	Danger?

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* ... you guys, I should be studying.
> 
> But in my defence...
> 
> ...it's boring and I don't want to?

‘Haha!’ a triumphant yell and a sudden billowing of smoke filled the air just above a small boulder on the road they were travelling on their way to Outskirt Stable. 

Before anyone had even registered the sound, Wild had whipped out his bow and had fired three shots so rapidly his arm blurred and his bowstring only twanged once. As the figure of a skinny man covered in red appeared, his own bow already drawn, Wild’s arrows hit him, the small man gave another cry, this time of alarm and puffed out of existence with a flash of orange light and a twirl of paper. 

Wild threw his bow back over his shoulder, barely breaking stride and kept his pace down the dusty trail.

‘Wild… what the FUCK?’ Legend exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Wild turned his head and noticed everyone else had stopped eyes wide and in various states of alarm, Time and Sky had their swords half-drawn. 

‘Oh.’ He waved his hand in dismissal. ‘Don’t worry, it was just a Yiga.’

‘What the fuck is a Yiga?’ Legend asked, bewildered, jogging slightly to catch up to the other who still hadn’t stopped walking, the others following close behind. 

‘Assassins.’ Wild confirmed. He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly and readjusted his bow. ‘Apparently, it’s their mission to kill the Hylian Champion or something.’ His voice trailed off as his eye caught on an apple tree at the side of the road and he pulled his slate, momentarily distracted, to see if he needed to stock up. 

‘Hylian Champion...’ Wind asked slowly as if trying to remember something. ‘…erm… Wild… isn’t that _you_?’

‘Mmhmm…’ the older teen agreed absently, eyes still on his inventory. 

Wind and Four exchanged horrified looks and Time pressed a hand against his forehead breathing deeply through his nose.

‘You have assassins after you?’ Sky squeaked. ‘ _Why_?’

‘ _What_ did you _do_?’ Warriors asked suspiciously.

Wild shrugged again, casting the Captain a dirty look at his accusation. ‘Couldn’t say really.’ He put his slate down, apparently satisfied with his current stash of apples. ‘They’ve been after me for…’

He paused and Twilight rolled his eyes. ‘ _Don’t_ say it.’ 

‘…as long as I can remember.’ Wild finished with a grin that faded into a frown when he realised they were still staring, wild-eyed, Hyrule was looking around them anxiously as if waiting for another to jump out of the bushes.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed. ‘Look. It’s not a big deal. I don’t know why they’re still at it, I took out their master _months_ ago. They’re honestly annoying more than anything, I usually stay off the roads around here because they’re _everywhere_.’ He rolled his eyes.

They crested a hill and the ears of the stable became visible, everyone smiled slightly at the sight and the promise of a warm bed for the night. 

‘Hah - yaaaaa?!’ another laugh to the right was interrupted when, without warning, Wild lobbed a round bomb over a bush and right at the red-clad man who was still materialising. He detonated it only inches from the man’s upside-down shiekah mask and with another cry it disappeared leaving behind a pile of bananas and a short sword. 

Everyone shielded their eyes from the tiny pieces of rock and sand that blew towards them from the explosion.

Everyone except Wild. 

‘ _Oooh_!’ He breathed, jogging forwards a few paces and snatching up the sword, he gave a few experimental thrusts and then, all smiles, he shoved it into his inventory. 

‘What?’ He asked Four defensively when he saw the smithy was looking extremely offended. ‘He left it behind… one man’s trash and all that.’ He threw up his hands when Four continued to glare, his arms now crossed. ‘They make good swords, Four!’ 

Legend shook his head and readjusted his cap from where it had become uncentered from the sudden bomb blast. Without a word, he continued walking towards the stable. Hyrule following close behind, a look of slight fear in his eyes when he looked back at Wild. The other man’s windblown hair, glimmering eyes and small, bleeding, cut on his cheek from the debris field his bomb had thrown up making him look every inch his namesake.

‘Is it weird that I almost feel… sorry… for the assassins…?’ Sky asked Warriors softly. 

The captain grimaced. ‘Not at all…’ he trailed off as they watched Wild tug a twig out of his hair and then disappear wraith-like into the bushes that led away from the path and into the forest, the thorny bushes not affecting him at all. 

Time and Twilight were also watching Wild, the others having long given up and joined Legend and Hyrule on their way to the stable. Leaving their cook to his own devices.

Time clapped an understanding hand on Twilight’s shoulder and tried to hide his grin behind his hand at the helpless look his protégé threw towards him. ‘Good luck…’ 

Twilight gave a long-suffering sigh and his shoulders slumped as he began to trudge off the path towards his own protégé, he delicately pushed the spiky thorns on one of the bushes aside and stepped off the path, his tunic instantly catching on some brambles.

Sky snickered and Twi puffed out a sarcastic laugh. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get him!’ He yelled back over his shoulder.

‘We _really_ weren’t offering.’ Warriors grinned. 

There was a sound of a puff just out of sight of the bushes. 

‘Haha! I will get revenge for Master Kohg-’

_BOOOOM!_

The tree line shook.

Twilight hung his head in defeat when Wild’s sudden, cackling, laugh reached them. 

‘We’ll meet you at the stable, Pup.’ Time smiled and began walking towards their destination, closely followed by Sky and Warriors. The former giving him a rather cheeky smile and wave and Warriors winking at him. 

‘Try to have him back in time for dinner?’ The Captain requested, ‘Hyrule said last night that he thinks it’s time he cooked again.’ 

Twilight grimaced and then saluted the three of them with two fingers, climbing carefully through the bushes towards his still manically laughing protégé hoping he could reach him before he set the whole forest on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some gremlin Wild?


End file.
